


Early Morning

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold early mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

An annoying sound makes itself presence inside the bedroom. The alar alarm clock beeped. Two bodies shifts restlessly underneath the heavy dune. A naked arm reaches out from the bundle of covers meeting the chilled room. Shutting up the shrilling sound and while doing so, a groan sounds from the lump beside Kazuya.

“I’m sorry to awaken you, but I have filming.” Kazuya tells him. He brushes his warm lips against a warm temple meeting a pair of sleepy eyes.

“Sleep…” Kame tells Jin as his fingers tangle in the darker curls. Kazuya leans down giving the forehead a kiss.

Arms sneaks around the turtle’s thin waist, closing around the waists. Kazuya sighs as he lets himself be pulled towards Jin’s warm body.

“I have filming…” Kazuya whines as his body fails him when he curls himself around Jin. Knowing he would rather stay here then crawl outside his door.

“But the bed will be cold without you.” Jin whines.

Kazuya chuckled.

Yes, it was a chilled early morning. There was even a curtain of frost that lay over the city of Tokyo. Kazuya not intended to meet the chill outside, but work was calling.

He gives Jin a light squeeze before he lifts his head and place a kiss on those soft lips.

“Return to sleep.”

Jin hums in an agreement and let’s Kazuya untangle his lump away from him. Jin shifts curling up on his side. Of course he hears a hiss and he can’t help to smile.

Kamenashi Kazuya met the chilled room. His body shivers from the cold deciding that a hot shower would help immensely. God it was cold.

Dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, he had nicked from Jin and a black top. Kazuya walks out from the bathroom while toweling his hair. He felt immediately better and a lot warmer now. Not only that also quite awake. His eyes gazes at the sleeping lump underneath the warmth and Kazuya smiled. Jin had never been a morning person and would never be, but Jin didn’t have to be anywhere today. The clock red 05:30. It was time to go. Kazuya snatches his car keys before unlocking the door, stepping outside relocking it as he prepares to meet the early morning chill.

 


End file.
